Crimson Moon
by theguywhoratesthings
Summary: post ootp. Harry is sick and tired of Dumbledore and the order, so when one of his ancestors gives him an offer, he accepts it with little thought. He has no idea of the destruction he can cause. vampireHG, rated to be safe. Review and enjoy
1. A choice, and Deepscron Hollow

_I don't own_

_Characters are mostly AU_

* * *

_**Crimson Moon**_

Harry sat on his bed in Number 4 Privet Drive, thinking about, well, everything that has happened to him because of the so called 'light' side. Lets review that list again; lets see, first year Dumbledore failed to protect the stone so Harry had to do it himself, and we all know how that turned out, he nearly died.

Second year the basilisk was attacking students and Harry had to go down and save Ginny, which he would have done no matter what he had to do, while their defense teacher tried to runaway, then attack them.

Third year Snape tried to get Sirius to be given the Dementors kiss, and Harry nearly had his soul sucked out.

Fourth year he was entered into the triwizard tournament, no comments needed, and was kidnapped by a death eater disguised as a teacher, and Voldemort used his blood to resurrect himself, and then he dueled him.

Fifth year Umbitc… sorry, Umbridge taught them nothing, while torturing students during detention, and the whole Department of Mysteries incident, no comment, and finally Dumbledore kept crucial information from Harry for…. How long again? Oh, yeah… FIVE FRIGGIN YEARS!!

Oh yeah, they've screwed my life up more than Voldemort. Thought Harry angrily. Hell, he would probably be better off going dark and fighting Voldemort and Dumbledore at the same time… wait, what was that thought? Huh, not such a bad idea, ill consider it. Harry thought with a chuckle. Suddenly, an owl flew into his window and dropped a letter on his head, as quick as it came in, it was gone. Damn, Harry thought, that owl has good aim. He picked up the letter and frowned in disgust when he saw Dumbledore's handwriting on it, swearing he opened it to see what the old fuc… I mean.. coot, had to say.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry about what happened in my office before you left, I should not have kept it from you._

Damn right, Harry thought, but continued reading.

_It is with this apology that I inform you of, some unfortunate things, because the threat of Voldemort is higher than ever, I must ask that you stay with your relatives, and inside the house, until the first of September when I and two aurors come to escort you to Hogwarts by way of portkey, it is too dangerous for you to take the train. _

At this point, Harry was shaking in anger. He continued.

_I am also going to have to ask that you do not send letters to anyone, your owl is much to noticeable and could be tracked back to Number 4. Again, it is for your safety that you don't leave the house at all._

_Headmaster,_

_Dumbledore_

Harry was visibly shaking in anger and frustration, if he wasn't thinking of running away before, he sure as hell is now. Just as that thought hit him, there was a flash of crimson light and a letter and package dropped onto his lap. What the hell?! Harry thought as he picked up the letter, not knowing what to expect, he opened it and started to read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_You don't know who I am yet, but I come to you with an offer. _

_You are sick and tired of _

_Dumbledore and the light side, yet you don't want to join Voldemort._

_I am one of your ancestors, yes I am still alive, I have a, condition, that keeps me alive for untold centuries. _

_I want to help you, my, organization, clan, order, whatever you wish to call it, wants to help you. _

_Open the package, it is a portkey, it will take you to my location so I can explain more to you. I hope to see you soon, my heir,_

_Altair _**( All-tie-air)**

Harry stood stunned, finally, he had a choice in what happens in his life, the letter never told him he had to or shouldn't, it gave him a choice. Harry put the letter down and opened the package, inside was a beautiful, for there was no other word for it, dagger.

It had a crimson handle and the blade extended from the hilt about 9 inches, the blade was made of what appeared to be obsidian, but Harry knew just by looking at it that it was stronger than a diamond. On the hilt there were several runes which Harry couldn't understand. Believing that Altair would explain everything to him, he picked it up, and felt the familiar tug of a portkey.

* * *

Harry saw what appeared to be an ancient library, before falling to the ground, it seems he still couldn't land properly. He heard a man chuckling, and Harry stood up quickly to see a middle aged man. The man stood at about 6'2 inches and wore what appeared to be black dragon hide armor of some kind, his hair was long, it went to about his shoulders, the hair at the end appeared to curve slightly upwards. His face was like an older version of Harry himself, the only difference was his skin was very pale and he had crimson red eyes. He was, by Harry's perspective, a very intimidating figure.

"Hello Harry, as I believe you have guessed, my name is Altair. You are here because you want to be rid of Dumbledore and Voldemort, correct?" Harry nodded and Altair continued "I and my clan can help you, we prefer to call ourselves The Crimson Shadows. We are but only 4 people including myself, but we are more powerful than the ministry and Order of the Phoenix combined. We are what most people consider, monsters."

At this point Altair grinned at him, revealing fangs. "We are vampires." Seeing no fear from Harry, he continued " When one becomes a vampire, he gains many abilities, he can teleport with the aid of smoke, he can blend into one shadow to hide, or use that shadow to travel to another shadow, his agility and other physical traits, are increased by a tenfold; meaning you pretty much get much stronger and faster. They cant die, contrary to what everyone thinks, a stake to the heart will hurt yes, but it will not kill. Also many things you have heard of vampires are false, they are not harmed by sunlight, we just see better at night, and the blood issue, we get weak if we go too long without feeding, but we only need to feed once a month and get weak if we don't feed for two months, even then, we can easily overpower any human and most werewolves, when they're transformed." Harry stood looking at Altair in amazement, before speaking slowly.

"What do you want with me then? And if your so powerful, why don't people try to become vampires?" Altair laughed and said "To answer your second question, we are the only vampires currently in existence, and people can only be turned by a vampire, willingly, it cant be done unless the vampire chooses to turn someone, or if a child is born to a female vampire. To answer your first question, we are offering to turn you into one of us, we want you to lead the Crimson Shadows. The dagger that took you here is a powerful weapon, any wound inflicted by it, cannot be healed, or closed, it is unbreakable, made from obsidian, blessed by dragon fire." Harry thought for a moment, considering all the possibilities. " What about any of the people I care for?" Altair smiled and said "Were you thinking of one, Ginevra Weasley? She and any others you wish to join us, may come, we will protect them, until they are powerful, like you will be." Harry smiled and said in a clear voice. "I accept." Altair smiled and said " Good, I will give you the 'disease' and you must go back, after 2 hours, you will be one of us." Harry frowned and said "Why do I have to go back?" Altair smirked at him and said "You need blood shortly after succumbing to vampirism, why not kill the Dursleys and take it from their dead bodies?" Harry smirked and nodded. Altair came up to him and motioned for him to turn around, when he did he felt his hands on his shoulders before he felt two sharp objects pierced his neck, and leave as soon as he felt them. "Now go, use the portkey." Harry picked up the dagger and was transported back to his room.

* * *

Looking at his clock he realized that in 2 hours his relatives would be sitting down for dinner, perfect. Harry fell onto his bed into a trancelike sleep. Two hours later he woke up, and looked at his arms, they were pale, and very muscled. He got up and looked in a mirror, his hair was longer, and straighter, it went down to his shoulders and curved at the end like Altair's, his eyes were also blood red, walking around, he noticed the grace and speed that he walked with. Smiling, he grabbed his wand and slowly went down the stairs towards the kitchen. The Dursleys were sitting and eating, Vernon, seeing Harry's wand, got up and started screaming at him about his 'freakishness'. Ignoring his uncles screaming, Harry raised the wand and said in a cool and menacing voice "Avada Kedevra"

The jet of green light sped towards his cousin and struck his forehead, Harry then sent another towards his aunt, and turned his wand on his uncle, who with surprising speed, was in front of Harry and swinging a fist towards his head. It struck Harry in the side of the neck. He didn't even flitch. Forgetting his wand, he balled his hand into a fist and lashed out, striking Vernon in the chest, but his fist didn't stop, it went completely through Vernon's chest and out his back. Harry pulled his arm out, not disgusted at all. He went over to his aunt and sank his fangs into her neck. The feeling of the warm blood traveling down his throat, was, incredible. When he had drained her, he went back up to his room and grabbed the dagger, transporting himself back to Altair.

Harry appeared in front of Altair and three other vampires. Altair helped him to his feet and gave him a pat on the back. " Harry, congratulations on your transformation, now allow me to introduce you to the other three members of The Crimson Shadows. On the left there is Julius." He pointed at a another vampire, almost identical to himself, but shorter, maybe 5'10, he was also much broader, and he had a huge sword on his back, he was wearing the same armor as Altair, actually all of them were, Harry thought.

Altair then pointed to a female vampire "This is Sarah, my mate" Sarah was about 6'0, she had a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back, her body was slender, but muscular, she had dark brown hair with blonde highlights. Altair pointed to the other female vampire. "This is Lindsey, Julius's mate." Lindsey had a mixture of brown and blonde hair, her body was the same as Sarah's except that Lindsey was about 5'6, and in various positions around her armor, there were small daggers, they looked to be made for throwing. Realizing the pattern, Harry looked at Altair and found what he was looking for. A short sword hung at Altair's waist. After Altair was finished Julius came up to him and shook his hand. "Hello, as you've heard, I am Julius, you may have heard of my father, Julius Caesar." Harry shook his hand, shocked that he was talking to the son of Julius Caesar.

Sarah and Lindsey each shook his hand and spoke a quick, but friendly greeting. After talking to each of them a bit, he learned that he and whoever he brings here will have to be trained in combat, not magic, but physical. Altair gave him the dagger he used as a portkey, and Harry asked what the runes on the hilt mean. Altair smiled and said softly " They translate to Crimson Moon, no one knows why, but, maybe you'll find out, even we don't know." Harry didn't know how, but when he held it in his hand, he knew that if he was attacked, he could kill the attacker within seconds. Suddenly, Altair looked up, and his eyes snapped to Harry's "Harry, your friends are being attacked at the Burrow, go now if you wish to save them, to teleport think of the location and will yourself to be there. Harry nodded and after a few seconds disappeared in a flash of smoke.

* * *

When Harry reappeared, it was in the midst of a small war, three people were hiding behind a fence shooting curses at the Death Eaters. Harry's eyes widened in anger as he saw that the people were none other than Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Without a thought of what he was doing he lunged at the nearest death eater, ripping Crimson Moon through his neck, he died immediately.

Harry looked around and saw about nine more death eaters, Harry teleported in back of another and threw him into a group of three others. By now all the death eaters had seen him and were shooting spell after spell at him, they were all hitting him, but not affecting him whatsoever, even when a death eater shot a killing curse at his face it just felt to Harry like someone had flicked his forehead. Harry lunged at the remaining death eaters and slashed at the group with Crimson, with one stroke he had sliced off four of their heads, and he quickly dispatched the rest with slashes to the throat.

The death eaters dead, Harry turned towards his friends who were all looking at him in fear, except for Ginny, she was looking at him with a confused and admiring gaze. Harry ran up to them quickly. "Are you all ok?" He asked concerned for their safety. Ron and Hermione both said at the same time. "What happened to you, Harry?" Ginny looked at him and said "We are thanks to you, but everyone else is looking for you. Dumbledore is having everyone look for you, he's convinced you've turned dark." Harry looked at Ginny and said "What would you do If I did?" Ginny smiled and said "I would follow you." He smiled and turned to Ron and Hermione. "What about you?" They both glared at him, Hermione spit out "You're a vampire! We will have nothing to do with you, I'm calling Dumbledore." She quickly cast a patronous before Harry or Ginny could stop her. Hearing several pops around him Harry grabbed Ginny in his arms and teleported back to where the portkey had taken him. Right as he left he heard Dumbledore scream "Stop Him!!"

* * *

Harry and Ginny appeared in front of the members of the Crimson Shadows. Altair clapped his hands together and looked at both of them before saying loudly

"Welcome to Deepscorn Hollow."


	2. Crimson Blodhren

_I don't own_

Thoughts are going to be italic so, _weeeeeee_thoughts

* * *

Dumbledore walked slowly around the field of carnage that used to be the yard of the Burrow, bodies of death eaters were littered everywhere, the once green grass is now stained with blood.

_He must be stopped, we cannot kill him for fear of Voldemort, but if he has truly turned dark, he may be more dangerous than even Morganna (hellooo, Merlin Vs. Morganna ring a bell?!). _Kingsley walked up to Dumbledore

"Albus, what should we do?" Dumbledore thought for a moment before replying

"We must ask the children how Potter managed to kill all of them, without magic by the looks of things." Kingsley nodded and went to find Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Ginny was standing in front of a mirror in her room at Deepscorn Hollow. Her eyes moved up and around her new 'vampirish' body. Moments after arriving at Deepscorn, Ginny had asked Harry to turn her, he told her everything he knew about vampires before he asked her if it was what she wanted. As expected, she still wanted to be turned, so here she is, checking out her new and more deadly body.

Her hair seemed to be darker, a more crimson red than the hair that she grew up with, her eyes also changed, to crimson, as always with a vampire. Her body itself had a lot more curves than she was used to, and muscle, she had new muscle, but if you were to look at her, you wouldn't be able to tell that it was even there. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to go talk to Harry about this 'Crimson Blodhren' that the others keep talking about.

Thinking he would be in the library, she tried to remember how to get there. Deepscorn Hollow was not a large complex, but it was still big enough to be confused about where is where. There was an entrance hall, slightly left of that is a storage room, filled with boxes. To the right of the entrance hall there was an armory, with a forge, armor and weapons of all kinds, except modern firearms, there was also a door that leads to a large training room with practice dummies, targets (for bows and knives), an obstacle course, and full exercise gym (weights, treadmills, etc.). straight of the hall is a two stair ways, one is large and elegant, the other is small and slightly hidden in a corner.

The larger one leads to the second floor, the smaller leads to a small dungeon filled with two or three 'cattle' if you know what I mean. Both Ginny and Harry were both initially disgusted by this, but Altair and Julius explained that the prisoners A.K.A cattle, were criminals who's punishment would be kind to just kill them, so they provide the monthly feedings for the Crimson Shadows four… er.. Now six, members.

On the second floor first there is a hallway with the members quarters, further down there is a doorway (no door) that leads to a potions lab. Beyond yet another staircase, is the vast and ancient library, Ginny's destination. Ginny saw Harry leaning over a large scroll, she quietly snuck up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading:

_Crimson Moon;_

_Crimson Moon is a dagger forged in the heart of a volcano believed by ancient tribes to be a gateway to Oblivion, the world of death and destruction._

_It was formed by unique pieces of obsidian that are ….. _the rest appears to be blotched out….._ after it was forged it was set into a cauldron of blood collected from five innocents and five damned, after the blood was in the cauldron it was mixed with basilisk and griffin tears, _

_and the final ingredients was a drop of blood from each of these individuals; Vercingetorix; the first true wizard _(Merlin may be powerful, but that doesn't mean he was the first!)_, _

_Dracula; the first true vampire, Van Helsing; the first true Werewolf, and Akatosh; the most powerful being in this universe, the first and last Imperial Arch Shadow Dragon. _

_How these blood drops were collected it is not safe to say, but it was not easy. With the dagger in the completed potion, it soaked it up for three months. After, it was taken to a place that cannot be mentioned here, but it was a holy as well as unholy place. _

_There it was placed on an altar and blessed by Akatosh's flame. After all the hard work put into creating it, Vercingetorix and his grandson, Merlin, added many enchantments to the blade, it is unbreakable, it cannot be taken from its owner by force, any wound inflicted by it will be unable to be healed, any wound inflicted by it will not stop bleeding until the body is dry or the person dies, and it will never hurt someone the owner doesn't want to hurt. _

_Legend claims that during an eclipse, if the true owner of Crimson Moon pieces his own heart with the blade, and then does the same to his mate in the shadow of the crimson sky, they will become Shadow Vampires. _

_Of course, it was never confirmed because every one attempting to claim the dagger as his or her own, have failed and been struck down by the dagger itself. There is very little known of Shadow Vampires, it is said that there can only be two in existence at one time. _

_The last Shadow Vampires, or Shades as people have begun to call them, was seen nearly two millennia ago, but it is said that they are able to grasp the true power of Shadow and darkness. _

_Crimson Moon has been named thus from this legend, and I, Altherid , last king of Atlantis, die knowing that I created one of the most powerful objects of this earth._

_Long live……_(add god/ computer company of your choice)

_-Altherid _

Ginny stood over the scroll, shocked to the core. "Harry?" she squeaked. Harry looked up at her.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked Ginny looked at him and said

"I read the whole thing, where did you find it?" Harry thought for a minute and said "After I turned you, this scroll just appeared on top of Crimson, so I took it."

Ginny frowned and said "That's odd… whatever what do Altair and the others mean by Crimson Blodhren?"

Harry shrugged and said "Don't ask me, they only told me what it means, Blodhren translates from some old language into blood oath, so I guess its called crimson blood oath, but I have no idea what happens during it."

Ginny sighed " Ah well, lets go see what it is then." With that, Ginny pulled on Harry's arm until he got up, and they started to walk down to the entrance hall. Only when they were walking down the stairs to the living area, did they notice they were holding hands, but when they did notice, they both blushed, but did nothing to let go.

Altair and the others were waiting for them in front of the armory, Altair and Julius smirked when they saw they were holding hands, Altair said nothing, Julius opened his mouth to say something, but a quick elbow from Lindsey stopped him. "Jerk.." Julius muttered quietly, Lindsey smiled sweetly at him and said nothing. Altair stepped towards them and said "Welcome, Ginny have you fed yet?"

Ginny closed her eyes for a minute and then disappeared off towards the dungeons. She came out a few minutes later with a bit of blood on her chin. Altair grinned "Good, come we must perform the ceremony quickly." Julius and the girls followed Altair into the armory. Before they went inside, Harry looked at Ginny and said "Gin, you have a bit of blood on your, yeah."

Harry wiped the blood off with his thumb. Ginny blushed slightly and said thanks, before quickly walking into the armory to hide her partial embarrassment. Harry smiled and went in. once they were both inside the doors closed and sealed. Altair beckoned them to a large chalk shaped rune in the middle of the room.

Only when they were in the circle did Altair speak to them. " Now you must grasp each others hands and think only of your feeling for each other." Seeing the looks he was getting, he smiled and continued "Oh, come on! Its incredibly obvious you two are totally in love with each other, you just haven't realized that the other feels the same. Besides, Harry, you're my descendent. I know you, because I am who you get most of your habits from."

Glaring at him, Harry and Ginny took each others hand, closed their eyes and started thinking of their feelings for each other_._

_If it wasn't for him I would be dead, without him, I would want to be dead. _Ginny started glowing with a crimson light.

_She is the reason I refuse to die. She is why I still have a will. _The same light engulfed Harry and their hands started bleeding from the palm, they still didn't let go. The light shrunk into their hands until it was a small red ball of energy.

With a loud explosion, a shockwave of crimson energy ripped through the surrounding area and before Harry passed out he heard an ancient and powerful voice scream in obedience,

"_**I BELONG TO YOU!!"**_

_wooohooo!!_

_ok, for those of you that_ _my previous story, you would know that i sometimes do this;_

_Voting!!:_

_ok, pick either fred and george, or charlie._

_something is going to be done to them, its not bad, but otherwise my lips are sealed _

_REVIEW and vote, and enjoy_

_also if you want to know what blodhren means; open up a copy of eldest, by christopher poalini _

* * *


	3. Julius and Lindsey

_I don't own_

_These next chapter/s will mostly be focused around the shadows/a shadow themselves _

* * *

Harry wasn't sure if he was dreaming, or if this was real. He was standing on a cloud, looking over to a cliff, where he saw himself and Ginny. The sky was crimson red, an eclipse, the other Harry and Ginny were standing, talking, Harry had Crimson Moon in his hand.

Dream Harry looked up and shrieked in some inhuman language, after several seconds, the other members of the Crimson Shadows appeared before them, but there were seven, instead of four, Harry couldn't see their faces. Then there were hundreds of loud pops as many people appeared, aurors, death eaters, order members, they all had their wands trained on the nine Crimson Shadows.

With a loud cry, the seven leaped out, and started fighting with all they had against the enormous army, blood and limbs were flying everywhere as the Shadows fought with steel and obsidian weapons, all the opposing spells were just bouncing off the vampires, but then they started using reducto curses, aiming at the ground to blast the vampires off their feet. Harry looked over at his dream self, and was shocked to see him drive Crimson Moon into his own chest. Dream Harry's eyes glazed over, as a black light glowed within them.

Dream Harry suddenly looked up and yanked the dagger out of his chest, it healed immediately, then thrust it into Ginny. They both glowed a light as black as the void before being lifted into the air, with a shockwave of black energy, all the wizards and witches were blasted twenty feet into the air, some off of the cliff. Dream Harry and Ginny landed on the ground in a splash of energy, after they both looked at real Harry and smiled at him. Harry woke up with a start.

* * *

_What the hell was that?! _Harry thought as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. _Shit, death eaters teaming up with the order and ministry, was that like a friggin premonition or something. Damn, I better talk to Altair about this, where could he be…? More importantly though…. Where the hell am I? _Harry looked around himself, he was in a bed, a very, very large bed, and there appeared to be a head of red hair attached to his chest. Harry sighed in relief, _just Ginny, good. _Harry slowly got up from the bed, resting Ginny's head on the pillow softly, as to not wake her. Harry made his way to the library, where Altair would normally be. As always, he was sitting in a chair, reading some ancient scroll.

"Altair?" He looked up at Harry and smiled. "So, finally awake, are we? Its about time, you two have been out for a week." Altair smirked at Harry's gapping mouth before saying "Just kidding, its only been two days." Harry let out a deep breath before saying "What, exactly did that thing do to us anyways?" Altair gave him a 'are you a dumb ass?' look before explaining "It pretty much married you and Ginny, which you should have figured out, and bonded you both to Crimson Moon, now you can both wield him." Harry looked confused and said

"Why should I have figured it out?" Altair sighed and said "The name of the thing meant crimson blood oath, after you thought of your feelings for each other your blood combined, blood oath, vows, same thing. Before you passed out did you hear anything?" Harry nodded "I heard, some old voice scream something like 'I belong to you, I think." Altair smiled and said "Yes, that was what we were hoping you would hear, that was Crimson Moon, announcing his allegiance to you, it is yours now." Altair got up and picked Crimson up from a table and handed it, along with a sheath, to Harry. Harry looked at it for a moment before strapping it to his waist, and that's when he noticed he was wearing the same light armour that the other Shadows always wore, strangely, it had no weight, and was easy to move around in. "Oh, and just to let you know, Dumbledore has Charlie and the twins locked up, I don't know where the twins are, but Charlie is being held hostage at Grimmauld place, I do not know why, but since they are locked up, I don't think it would hurt to see why. If you want to go, Julius has offered to go with, just incase." Harry frowned, "but I thought we couldn't die?" Altair bit his lip.

"We actually can die, but its incredibly unlikely that it would ever happen that we just say we cant, the only way for us to die is for a human to stab us, and our mate, at the same time through the heart with a blessed wooden stake in the glow of the twilight hour, that is the only way we can die, it hasn't happened since Dracula, and the only human with the knowledge of the ritual was killed by Julius Caesar, he was fairly fond of his grandfather." Harry nodded "So, is Julius ready to go then?" As soon as he was finished speaking Julius walked into the room with his monster sword in his hand." He smiled at Harry

"Ready to go then? Oh, yeah, and when we get back, you and Ginny get to start your training, fun fun fun, eh." He smiled again "Since I don't know where this place is, you can just smoke me into the house." Harry looked confused "How do I do that?" Julius smiled at him and said "The same thing you did to get to the Burrow, just while touching me, and before you ask, wards don't stop us." Harry grinned and grabbed Julius's shoulder before they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They appeared in Sirius's old room, fortunately, this was the room Charlie was being held in. unfortunately, he didn't know they were coming so when they appeared in a flash of smoke, he didn't react very calmly, as a matter of a fact, he screamed. "WHAT THE HELL!!" Julius winced and said to Harry "Get him outta here before everyone comes up, ill take care of the order of burnt chicken, anyone you don't want me to kill?" Harry thought for a moment and said "No, not really. Ill see you back at home." Harry gave Julius a thumbs up before grabbing Charlie and smoking away.

* * *

Julius POV:

_Well lets see how some of these guys like vampires_. With a grin he pulled his giant sword off his back and prepared for a swing, a few seconds later the doors flew open and some greasy haired guy ran in, and got taught a crucial lesson in life, if there's a guy with a giant sword in his hand, turn and run like hell, don't run into him. His lesson ended with him receiving a homework assignment to find out if its possible to become a ghost without a head. Julius then kicked out with his left foot while swinging his sword with both hands, the result of this was a black tall guy, and a old man with a glass eye's heads being severed, and a man with red hair was kicked into the other five people trying to get inside the room. They all flew into a wall, knocked out. Julius shrugged and smoked back to the Deepscorn Hollow.

* * *

Deepscorn Hollow, still Julius POV:

_Well, that was easy. I wonder what they did about Charlie?_

My question was answered as soon as I opened the main doors. Charlie was standing with his mouth hanging open like… actually like me when Lindsey told me she thought she was pregnant. Don't ask. She's not and she never has been, stupid pregnancy test was screwed up….

Back to the point!! He was sitting there gapping like me because I'm guessing Ginny and Harry are explaining to him either what happened or the usual 'traits of a vampire tutoring'. I don't know, ill ask Altair later. What should I do now? Maybe ill go see if Lindsey wants to spar or something, she always does, that's probably part of the reason i had fallen for her….. BUT!! that's a story for another time.

As I walked down the halls towards the training room I thought back to when Altair had first invited us to stay with him.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Lindsey was sprinting. I was jogging. I was always the faster of us, except in combat. We ran through the forest, never slowing, never turning back, they would torture us if we did. We were running from a group of powerful wizards, purebloods who, Over time had formed a organization. Their goal; capture all vampires, since you couldn't kill them, they captured us and used us like cattle, used us to test others in their skill of the dark arts. Me and Lindsey had just escaped one of their hideouts, and we were running, they were following us like a bear following a skilled trapper. No idea of the mistake they were making. _

_They had captured us in our sleep, so they have no clue who they were dealing with. As me and Lindsey ran into a clearing we both looked at each other, each knowing what the other was thinking, and leaped into trees opposite of each other. The wizards foolishly followed, as soon as they were in the clearing, Lindsey began to throw her charmed knives with deadly accuracy, each one killed or incapacitated all targets. _

_As they realized where she was, I leaped down, my broadsword in both hands as I slammed into the back of one while simultaneously beheading another. The rest of the wizards turned towards me and in that second, a knife was in two of the wizards' throats, and I brought down the remaining two with one sweep of my sword. I looked around, they were all dead. I turned towards Lindsey and she was already next to me pulling me into a hug. "I thought I had lost you…" I heard her whisper so softly I was surprised I could hear it at all, I felt her tears on my neck._

_"Hey, don't worry. We've been together for half a millennium, I'm not quiting on you now." I whispered soothingly into her ear. I rocked her back and forth slowly until she fell asleep. I didn't think she could run like that, so I just picked her up bridal style and set off at a full out sprint. At this speed I covered about 400 meters every 25 seconds. A speed I'm sure many human sprinters would kill to get. And I can run like that for about five hours before starting to loose my breath. Pretty unnatural huh? Well that's a vampire for ya. I stopped once we had reached a small cave, Lindsey was still sleeping. A placed her against a wall so she doesn't roll out of the cave, (it has happened before) and went outside to get some firewood and food._

_When I came back with some wood and a mountain lion (dead) she was finally awake. She smiled at me and fed on the lion while I started a fire (and the fire is to keep wolves away, we cant really fight while sleeping, and shifts is retarded) we huddled together in a dark corner of the cave until sleep overtook us. When I awoke I looked at Lindsey and remembered just how young our bodies actually are. We were both turned when I was 14 and when she was 13, our bodies have changed little since then, other than the usual get slightly larger yet super strong muscles part. But for us, it isn't much of a problem, or at least for me. I looked like a 18 year old when I was 14, and got bigger muscles since then, so now I look in the 20s, while Lindsey now looks about 18. _

_I looked around the cave and saw a man and a women watching us. I immediately leaped up and grabbed my sword and was about two seconds from slicing them, when the man raised his hands above his heads and lifted his chin up as high as he could. I stopped. It was the vampire truce signal. After I calmed down and woke Lindsey and calmed her down, they started talking to us. The man was named Altair, and his mate was Sarah. They were the only members of a clan named The Crimson Shadows, their goal: survive. Me and Lindsey joined them quickly and within weeks, had found and named our home. Deepscorn Hollow._

_End flashback:_

* * *

My memory stopped as I abruptly walked into Lindsey. "Oh, sorry love, didn't see you there." Lindsey just smiled at me and said "Its ok, so… did you want to spar?" Her eyes were glowing with excitement and I just couldn't turn her down. "Alright." I sighed. She nearly jumped for joy and ran down to the training room. I quickly smoked down there, being lazy.

When I got there she was already there hefting her two largest knives, one in each hand. I smiled and drew my large sword which I had earlier named Viagra (you don't want to know) and bowed politely to indicate the start of the sparring match. She attacked first bounding towards me faster than a human eye could trace but I could see her moving in almost slow motion, she was moving both her knives towards me from the side preparing for a scissors cut. I knew what she was going to do from seeing her barley move, and acted correctly. Just as she began to arc her arms I sprinted forward a step to gather speed, and then I slid under her legs. As soon as she turned around my blade was at her throat, a way faster than usual spar. "Dead." I whispered softly. She groaned and said "What the hell! That was the fastest match we've ever had!" I just smiled at her shaking my head and decided to go to bed. She followed me of course, and we both got into bed, both succumbing to the peace of sleep.

* * *

_Sorry about the long long long long long wait but I like totally forgot that ff even existed for the longest time. Im so sorry everybody!! So I decided to give you a longer than usual chapter. Ill try to update more often from now on, but I make no guarantees_


	4. Julius remembers

_I don't own_

_Like the last chapter, this one will be mainly focused on the shadows themselves. Altair, Sarah, Julius, Lindsey, there will be a few flashbacks as well. Probably how they met, in more detail than the last chapter. Also some fictional things I made up for the story_

_Enjoy _

* * *

Julius POV

I was not in a good mood. Altair had woken me up AT 3 AM!!! But that's not even the best part, no, he splashed a bucket of freezing cold water, that came directly from the Antarctic ocean. And he added ice.

So it was pretty damn cold, and I HATE cold. I think he did it on purpose, I have to start training Harry and Ginny today. He probably wants me to work them till they drop, or something close to that. And I will. Currently I am standing in the middle of the training room, waiting for Harry and Ginny to show up, if they were late I will be pissed. They're supposed to be here at 3:30, no later. They had exactly seven and a half seconds to get here.

I started counting, when I got to 1 and a half, Harry and Ginny smoked into the room. As soon as they saw me, I think they almost pissed themselves. I didn't think I looked that pissed, but I guess me standing there with a stopwatch in my hand, eyes glaring at the spot they just appeared in, not to mention the dark circles around my eyes. Which leads to another reason I was pissed. In total, about fifteen minutes of sleep. Then got doused. Oh yeah, did I mention that Lindsey pushed me out of the bed once Altair splashed me, and her. When I left, she went back to sleep. Figures. Back to Harry and Ginny, they were standing in front of me, nervous as hell.

"Alright then, on the treadmills, your gonna jog for ten minutes, sprint for five. You will continue this for the next two hours, ill come back after two hours are up. And if one of you hasn't run at least ten miles, then you BOTH will continue this until you have both run thirty miles."

I smirked and smoked back to me and Lindsey's room.

Our room was very simple, it had a TWIN bed since me and Lindsey prefer having to sleep near on top of each other. The rest of the room consisted of a large dresser, for my clothes, it also had a mirror on it. Then in a corner of the room there was a walk in closet with a very large mirror, all for Lindsey's clothes, most of which she never wore. In fact, half of her closet was bikinis and very revealing outfits. There was also a bathroom attached to the room. I walked towards the bed, looking at Lindsey I tried to think of the best way to wake her up. Smirking a pulled back the covers to see her. She was as usual, in bra and panties. She curled up into a ball immediately, I was just so tempted, so I slowly grabbed her ass, caressing it if you will. She slowly opened one eye and said in a sleepy voice.

"Sweetie, I love you and all, but you gotta get over this obsession with my ass." she smiled at me.

"Yeah, I know. But at least its not an obsession with your tits like that one week before dad died." I smirked.

"Yeah, that was bad. Especially that day when he walked in on us…you know." she raised her eyebrows a few times to imply something.

"That was embarrassing," I bit my lip "I miss him though."

My father; Julius Caesar, had passed away some centuries ago, I cant even remember how long ago, I think it was around five centuries ago. And before any of you Caesar nerds correct me, he didn't die from being stabbed god knows how many times in the back _(23 times, just to let you know =] ) _he actually died of old age. I mean seriously, what kind of idiot would believe that his BEST FRIEND would allow him to die, the guy stabbed was a decoy.

Dad was tired of being emperor, and he knew my mother was pregnant with me, he wanted to raise me without worrying about my safety. So he figured, if no one knew about me, no one would hurt me. In a way, he as right. But, I met Lindsey, and EVERYTHING changed. In my opinion, for the better. Here's how it happened:

* * *

_Flashback in 14 year old Julius POV:_

_I had done it! Finally, I had managed to sneak out of the coloseum, the place where my father had raised me in secret, everyone believing I didn't exist, and he was dead. It was late at night, around 1 in the morning, I just wanted to see the city, I didn't think about doing anything else. _

_While I was walking around, I saw a small rustle of activity in an alley. I turned to look towards in and saw a girl, looked younger than me, surrounded by five other guys. She was in the middle, they were shoving her around, it looked like she was bleeding. My anger growing, I moved closer to hear what they were saying. _

"_Ha, no one to stop us now you little bitch, I'm going to rape you slowly and painfully…" _

_One of the guys was saying to her. Forgetting all peaceful methods of breaking it up, I started sprinting towards them, in a few seconds I was getting closer to them, I saw the girl look up at me, when she saw me, her eyes lit with hope. In another few seconds I had closed the original 50 meters in between us. I launched myself at the nearest would be rapist, driving him into the side of the building. He was knocked out immediately, and I grabbed him and threw him towards the another two. _

_The one that originally threatened the girl stepped towards me, he threw a fist at me and caught my left eye. My head knocked into the building and I shoved myself off he wall and used the momentum to swing my left fist into his jaw. He smashed into the building and I looked the last guy, he rushed at me and I stuck my elbow up and he couldn't stop himself so his neck smashed into my elbow, it snapped his neck. _

_The two I had thrown the first guy at both stood up. They looked at me, looked at each other, and then took off. I crouched next to the girl who had curled up into a corner, she looked bad. There was a scratch under her eye, and bruises all over her face. She looked at me, and slipped into unconsciousness. Deciding dad could help her, I picked her up bridal style, and jogged back to the coloseum. _

_Originally furious, not at me, but that this had happened to the poor girl. He was also pissed about my new black eye. He stitched her cut up, and applied some cream to her bruises. This was all done while she was passed out. I stayed by her side the whole time. After a few hours, she still didn't wake up. My father approached me and sat with me. He looked at me and said in a low voice _

"_I think we should leave." _

_I was shocked, my father loved the coloseum, he loved secretly teaching me and the gladiators how to fight. _

"_Why?" I asked him confused._

_He chose his words carefully, seeming not sure himself _

"_I saw the way you looked at her, I can tell you wont leave her. And if this is going to happen, I don't want either of you to be here. We need to leave, as soon as possible." _

"_But where would we go?" I asked glancing at the girl, irritated that I couldn't think of her with a name._

"_I'll send a owl to my grandfather, Dracula. I believe I've told you about him?" he looked at me waiting for my reaction._

"_Yeah, guessing he'll come take us with the teleport thing?" I knew all about Dracula, he was the first and only vampire currently in existence. Someone had seen him feeding on a human, and from that, people started a cult, claiming to be vampires, and feeding on people, no one knew how the sun thing popped up, but it did. Either way, anyone claiming to be a vampire, really isn't one. Unless Dracula lied to us. And he wouldn't. I had only met him once, but he was a kind person, never cruel, unless someone truly deserved it. I knew he would take care of us, all three of us. _

"_So, do you agree?" my father looked at me, already knowing my answer. _

"_Owl him." it wasn't a request, it was an order. _

_Dad left to send the owl, leaving me to sit with the girl. I barely knew her, but I was already too protective of her to let anybody hurt her, never again will what happened tonight happen to her again. I took her hand, and promised her exactly that. After that I squeezed her hand, and her eyes opened. _

"_Where am I?" she asked weakly, looking at me with gratitude in her eyes. _

"_Deep underneath the coloseum, my father treated your wounds. We'll be leaving to go to live with my great grandfather. You're coming with us." I was very blunt with the last part. _

"_Thank you." out of all the things she could have said in response to what I said, that is one that I didn't even consider her thinking. _

"_What's your name?" I asked her softly_

"_Lindsey, what's yours?" she looked at me closer, her eyes widened when she saw how I looked like my father. _

"_Julius Caesar, the second." I enjoyed seeing her eyes widen in recognition, then she remembered that I was the one that saved her. _

"_You…you were the one that saved me." her eyes seemed to look admiring while she said this "It was five against one, and you still fought them, and won." _

" _I did it for you." I smiled at her. She smiled back. She clutched my hand tighter and fell asleep. _

_The next day Dracula came into our little hideaway and smoked all three of us back to his home, a large castle in some other country. He heard about what happened to me and Lindsey, and started teaching us to fight. He was subtle about it first, telling Lindsey she looked like she could throw a knife, coaxing me into learning to fight with some monster sword. Then he really started training us, for what, we didn't know, but we didn't care. For all the time he was training us, we were falling deeply in love with the other. _

_Eventually Dracula told us that he was being hunted for, and he was trying to get us prepared. He chose us to carry on the vampire gene. He told us that the only other of our kind was two other people, a man and a woman, who we later met, but you already knew that. He turned us both, performed the Crimson Blodhren, and taught us everything we knew about being vampires, all of our abilities, all of our talents, all of our changes. My father stood by and helped us along the way. When the people hunting for Dracula found him, dad went out on his own to avenge him. Lindsey and i tried to follow him, but couldn't, so we stayed at the castle. Dad eventually came back many years later, he had killed the people that killed Dracula, and was wounded. He made it and lived with us for five years, until he eventually died of old age. Later, a new cult hunting vampires showed up and captured us in our sleep. You know the rest. _

_End flashback_

* * *

Still Julius POV:

"Love, you there?" Lindsey poked me.

"What, oh. Yeah, I was just…thinking." I shook myself to rid my brain of the memories.

"Dad?" Lindsey asked quietly, she always knew what I was thinking.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, I set Harry and Ginny to work, they're on the treadmills, about half of what Dracula had us doing at first." I said

"Really, I thought you would be working them twice as hard as Dracula worked us after how Altair woke you up." She gave me a funny look "You ok?"

"Yeah, I decided to be nice, and I'm fine." I smirked at her and laid next to her on the bed. She immediately pulled my arms around her and cuddled into my chest. We slept for a good hour and a half. Then we both walked down to the training room, we were five minutes early, and checked how far they both have ran so far. Harry ran 20 miles, Ginny ran 19. I felt myself crack half a smile.

"Alright you guys can stop now." I almost laughed at how they both just fell off the treadmills.

"Ok, you guys have an hour to eat, I would recommend grabbing some pepper up potion, or going to feed. Come back when your done. Then we start the hard stuff." Lindsey grinned at the look on their faces. Harry finally found his voice.

"Why would we want to feed?" He asked, exhausted.

"It gives you energy, we only need to feed once a month, but we can whenever we want." Lindsey told them. They both nodded and smoked away. Lindsey looked at me and said

"Wanna go take a nap till they're done?"

I smiled at her.

"You know it." we both smoked to our room, stripped down to our undergarments and snuggled into each others bodies before sleep took us.

* * *

_sorry about the wait, but i was grounded for a while. and kinda depressed cuz my girlfriend dumped me, so i didnt really have it in me to type until now._

_anyway, review, review, review some more. i NEED to know how you guys like it so i know how to type the next ch. unless you want another long wait of coures =] _

_now, this is probably going to be a vote that could totally change the whole plot line. so you better vote; _

_undercover spies_

_open attacks_

_thats all the clues/hints you get. just choose what you would prefer to see, i wont start it for a while, but you better vote, i want at least ten votes for one before i start it, otherwise i'll pick myself. _

_so: REVIEW =] _


End file.
